


buttons

by asbestoskid



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Experimental Style, First Person, Lowercase, autistic muddler, i might make this into a proper comic later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asbestoskid/pseuds/asbestoskid
Summary: This was actually just the product of me planning the formatting of a comic, but i liked how the text looked on its own, so i'll post it here for archival purposes.





	buttons

my buttons are in a pile

if i sort them by color they'll all be the wrong size but if i sort them by size they'll all be the wrong color

maybe i should just make a pyramid

i wasn't paying attention and i made a mess  
                                                         a mess  
                                                         a mess  
                                                         a mess  
                                                         a mess  
i'm all pink now.

                                             "do you want this?"  
i don't know  
        i don't know  
i don't know  
                                             "what do you want?"  
        i don't know  
i don't know  
        i don't know

my buttons spilled on the floor  
am i missing any? i'll lose count

i should have written it down. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually just the product of me planning the formatting of a comic, but i liked how the text looked on its own, so i'll post it here for archival purposes.


End file.
